The subject matter herein relates generally to flexible connectors for use between opposed arrays of contacts.
Interposers are used to provide electrical connection between two or more opposing arrays of contacts for establishing at least one electrical circuit, where the respective arrays may be provided on a device, printed circuit board, Land Grid Array (LGA), Ball Grid Array (BGA), and the like. In one interconnect technique, the electrical connection is provided by an interposer that is physically interposed between corresponding electrical contacts of the opposing arrays of contacts. Conventional interposers are positioned between planar arrays of contacts that are parallel to each other. However, there is a need for electrical connections between electrical components that are non-parallel.